The amount of media available to users in any given media delivery system can be substantial. Unfortunately, the media is also dispersed across multiple subscription services and is not immediately available to users. Unless users subscribe to all subscription services, the media may be out of reach entirely. Not to mention, purchasing subscriptions to all subscription services is not cost effective because the user may be interested in only one media asset (e.g., movie, song, game, etc.) of the subscription service's library, and thus may not want to purchase access for all media assets in the library.